Ecumenical Acuities into Murder
by krazegirl
Summary: So, this chapter is on HOLD until my muse returns and I recover from Veronica Mars being cancelled.
1. Addy as an Adult

Story Title: Ecumenical Acuities into Murder

Rating: Let's say T, for now.

Author: Me! Krazegirl, at your service

Beta: KatieBeth, Grammer Girl Genius

Date posted: April 25, 2007

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned Bones or Veronica Mars. Dammit.

**Chapter Title: 1.1 Addy as an Adult **

Mr. Addy had certainly grown up. From the young man who wasn't allowed to speak to Dr. Goodman into a man who commanded a certain respect from his colleagues. His genius hadn't changed; he could still recall with frightening accuracy any number of facts he'd absorbed to anyone who asked. But instead of a scared, slightly unkempt scientist who seemed to live off the approval of his mentor, Dr. Brennan, Dr. Addy was now the mentor.

His own graduate assistant was a young man named Wallace who had the confidence Zack lacked at that age and a fascination with engineering and applied sciences. Zack also worked closely with Dr. Brennan's new graduate assistant, a beautiful young woman from Boston named Sarah. Between supervising Wallace and Sarah, performing his own identifications, the paperwork that came with being a FBI liaison and court appearances, Zack Addy was a busy man.

On his rare nights away from the lab, Zack could be found in the company of the Jeffersonian's forensic artist, Katie McDonald, who worked under Angela Hodgins. Going on eighteen months as a couple, Zack and Katie were currently living together—though no longer at the Hodgins estate. Katie, who'd joined the team during Angela's maternity leave was a slight woman with big personality. Her long strawberry blonde hair was usually tied up in twin buns or braided in a long line down her back. Zack had mastered the hard learned skill of teasing her until her face turned red against her freckles and her green eyes sparkled with flecks of gold.

After Jack and Angela married, two months after the birth of their daughter Aimee, Zack found it was easier to learn how to drive than endure the ride to work with a ranting Jack, with whom he'd learned to ignore, a cheery Angela _and_ a fussy baby. By the time Aimee was a year old Zack had moved into a townhouse near the Jeffersonian, Katie joined him a short time later. The Hodgins' estate became an impromptu meeting place for the team after hours. And which had once been a formidable mansion with an eccentric and reluctant owner was transformed under Angela's expert eye into a warm and welcoming home. Granted, a home capable of housing the entire staff of the Jeffersonian, but a house nontheless.

END Chapter

AN: I hope this back story makes sense to you Addy fans out there. I imagine that he will grow up and become more confident. But don't fret, he will his quirkiness (if that's not a word it is now!). And I decided to finally describe Katie, the new artist. Also, new chapter up tomorrow, also some backstory filler.


	2. Ultimate Partners

Story Title: Ecumenical Acuities into Murder (if you don't yet understand this, check Let's say T, for now.

Author: Me! Krazegirl, at your service

Beta: KatieBeth, Grammer Girl Genius-And I should seriously change my name to that. It has a nice ring to it.

Date posted: April 26, 2007

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned Bones or Veronica Mars. _Dammit_.

**Chapter Title: 1.2 Ultimate Partners **

Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth were the ultimate partners in every sense of the word.

After nearly three years in a professional, friendly relationship grounded by a common desire to solve the unsolvable, they were drawn together by the hardest circumstances imaginable: the abuse of a child--Seeley's own son. Together they fought to restore Parker's innocence and in the process broke through their own defenses and found themselves clinging to each other in the storm.

It seemed to be a perpetual storm that they weathered together. Cases challenged their skills and family tested their sanity, but they fought on solidly parenting young Parker and proving to their superiors they belonged together by continually catching and convicting the worst of the worst.

The conclusion of one case brought them another son, Sam. His adoption completed the small family in a way Temperance had never thought possible. Shortly afterward the couple married in a simple ceremony. Nineteen months later, the family added another member, Hadley Elizabeth, a beautiful daughter who adored her big brothers and Elmo. Except the Tickle Me Elmo; he scared her.

Now married three and a half years, the Booth partnership was solidly in tact. Seeley had been promoted to Deputy Director under Regional Director Cullen. He supervised a team of a dozen special agents and maintained his close working relationship with the Jeffersonian and their lead liaison, Temperance Booth.

Tempe worked full-time under Dr. Goodman who had reassumed his position from the dearly departed Cam. Tempe supervised the growing team at the Medico-Legal Lab, specifically their work with the FBI. While her personal partnership with Seeley prevented direct involvement on many of the cases, Tempe oversaw Dr. Addy and her own graduate assistant, Sarah Roberts, who's growing expertise in the forensic sciences was a valuable asset to the lab's ever increasing case load.

And so Temperance Brennan Booth, a woman who once had trouble partnering with work associates to write a journal article, found herself an integral part of half a dozen partnerships as a boss, colleague, mentor, mother and lover.

END Chapter

AN: If the Booth back story is unclear to you I'd recommend you read my other stories 'Breaking Down' and 'Coming Home.' It should make more sense to you then. And I'm with Katie on the Elmo, I've always been a Big Bird fan myself.

BN: MAN. Those Tickle-Me-Elmos scared the mess out of me. You have no idea. Lots of non-stop crying that could only be terminated by chocolate and cookies. Ehhh… it still kinda works that way D


	3. Mars from Neptune

Story Title: Ecumenical Acuities into Murder

Rating: Let's say T, for now.

Author: Me! Krazegirl, at your service

Beta: KatieBeth, Grammer Girl Genius

Date posted: April 27, 2007

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned Bones or Veronica Mars. Dammit.

**Chapter Title: 1.3 Mars from Neptune**

After graduating in the top of her class at Hearst, a double major in journalism and criminal justice, Veronica Mars left Neptune, CA and headed east. Three successful summer internships at Quantico, Chicago, and San Francisco FBI training centers prepared Veronica for her new position as an FBI criminal profiler and field agent.

Not long after accepting a position and settling into an apartment Veronica was followed to D.C. by a certain ex-boyfriend, Logan Echolls. Their on-again/off-again relationship was legendary; some would call it epic. That summer following their graduation, Logan and Veronica married in a sunrise beach ceremony with a few friends and family in attendance. Logan kept residence in California when he wasn't on set or promoting his newest movie. Of course, their private jet made frequent trips to the Capital or brought Veronica home for a visit.

With her dad in Neptune, her best friend Mac in Texas, and her husband globe-trotting, Veronica could have easily reverted to her workaholic ways. But her rock, her BFF, and snicker doodle loving buddy Wallace Fennell kept her from that fate. His position at the Jeffersonian came just weeks after Veronica's own appointment and their easy banter, ability to read each other's thoughts, and extensive undercover experience, albeit with sororities and cheating spouses, complemented the rest of the team quite well.

When she was hard at work at the Hoover Building, chasing down murderers with far more resources than she'd had with _Mars Investigations_, Veronica found a father figure in her supervisor, Deputy Director Booth. He'd come to treat the new agent like a younger sister and she regarded him as highly as she did Keith. Veronica found she quite liked working closely with his wife and even spent some time babysitting their children.

The team had truly grown. It had remained a close family, growing with the addition of Aimee and Hadley, then with the new team members. Dr. Goodman compared them to a well-oiled machine. They were the best at what they did and no one could defeat them. But someone out there was going to try…

END Chapter

AN: If you are a fan of _Bones_ and have not seen _Veronica Mars_, you are missing out. It's witty, scarcastic, dramatic and has loads of sexual tension combined with criming solving. All from the viewpoint of a teenager. Amazing show. New episodes start again in May but Seasons 1 & 2 are out on DVD.

Okay, next week I'll start posting the story and continue with flashbacks to fill you in. But ttfn, I'm off to Disneyland!


	4. Who's Being Funny Now?

Story Title: Ecumenical Acuities into Murder

Rating: Let's say T, for now.

Author: Me! Krazegirl, at your service

Beta: KatieBeth, Grammer Girl Genius

Date posted: May 1, 2007

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned _Bones_ or _Veronica Mars_. Dammit. If you have never seen _Veronica Mars_, check out the series summaries on Wikipedia (dot) com. It should fill you in on the general plot. Tonight's new episode was amazing!

**Chapter Title: 2.1 Now Who's Being Funny? **

Forensic anthropologist, best selling author, mother, and wife, Dr. Temperance Brennan Booth awoke to a quiet house in Fairfax, Virginia. Chiefly, she noticed the silence, so rare in a house with three children--four if she counted her husband, who was sleeping soundly beside her. She relished the moment, drank in its calm, and steadied herself for the day ahead. Moving slowly from the grip of her former Army Ranger, trained sniper, Special Agent, father, and husband Deputy Director Seeley Booth, she crept to the bathroom.

"Bones." The familiar call, though quiet, was enough to stop her tiptoeing and turn to face him.

"Seeley?" He smiled, she knew very well how to manipulate him after three years of marriage.

"Where ya going?" She shrugged, trying to remain nonchalant.

"Shower."

"Wait for me."

She willingly complied and thirty minutes later the pair emerged from the bathroom in their robes, faces hot from the steam, bodies hot from the physical exertion. As was commonplace, Temperance had finished dressing before Booth was ready. Selecting a pair of socks and tie always seemed to slow him down.

Moving to the closet, Temperance came up behind her husband who was busy buttoning his shirt. Slowly, with expert determination, she snaked her arms around his chest, pulling herself close to his strong form. He turned, smiling, to pull her into a more intimate embrace. Moments later she pulled back, attempting to catch her breath. He smiled triumphantly and placed a final kiss to the auburn curls atop her head. She made her way to the nursery, to Hadley.

Temperance found their daughter lying in her crib, singing to herself softly. She smiled brightly when the door opened and immediately stood and held out her arms. Temperance complied and took her time finding the toddler an outfit and brushing her wayward curls. They descended the stairs to find Parker and Sam in the kitchen, eating breakfast and comparing cereal box games. Booth was pouring coffee and accepted a squirming Hadley from his wife.

The girls appeared just as the boys' school bus pulled up; and Temperance had just enough time to give them a quick hug and handoff their lunches before they flew out the door. After reviewing the week's schedule with Booth—soccer tryouts, a pediatric checkup for Hadley, and their weekly date night—Temperance cleaned up Hadley before carrying her away to the Booth's home office. There they snuggled on the couch, reading a book and learning about shapes until Booth was ready to leave. In the car, the topic turned to soccer and school.

"Booth, I really don't know about the boys playing in that league this season. It's so rough, they're sure to break…. _something._" Temperance made a mental note to check which injuries were most common in soccer to strengthen her argument.

"Calm down, Tempe. Of course it's rough; it's eight to ten year old boys running at each other without helmets. But the boys are on the older end of the range and strong. They'll be fine."

"Why can't they just join the science club?"

"Because we're going to have _well-rounded_ squints. Three of 'em." He turned his attention to their daughter who was talking to her doll in the rear seat. "Isn't that right, princess?"

"Uh huh, daddy," nodded the girl seriously, unaware of what she'd agreed to.

"That was low, Seeley. Using my daughter against me."

"Don't change the subject, Bones. The boys are already in the science club. They need to run and play and burn energy. You just can't do that in science club."

"I know, I know. This does mean we'll be spending every weekend for the next three months at the soccer field."

"Yep. You can be team mother."

"I don't know what that means." He glanced sideways, taking his eyes from the congested Washington beltway. Her sly smile told a different story than her favorite phrase.

"So, we're going to be funny today?"

"Yep."

"Hi, Ange!" Temperance greeted her friend cheerily as she stepped off the elevator to find the artist already in the basement.

"Auntie Bones!" proclaimed the dark-hair, blue-eyed toddler who held Angela's hand tightly.

"Hi there, Aimee. Are you going to play with Hadley at day care today?" The two girls nodded and stumbled away together, chatting furiously as their mothers often did. The women signed in their children and returned to the main floor.

Temperance felt a familiar rush of anticipation as they entered the Medico-Legal Lab; at the moment she was impatiently waiting for the call from Booth announcing a new case. Zack appeared to be showing Jack and Katie his latest findings on a skeleton from the American Civil War.

"Morning, Katie, hot stuff, Jack," Angela teased, her voice carrying over the platform to the three who were busy examining the skeleton.

"Watch it, Angela," Katie teased back, "if you keep that up I might just give you Zack."

"Hey!" The scientist in question feigned a hurt expression, drawing his hand over his heart. "As if I'd ever move in with Jack again!" Now the blue-eyed conspiracy buff was offended and Angela moved easily to her office where she could overhear the quick banter she'd initiated.

Temperance settled into her office with a small sigh on her lips. As much as she loved her team--they were her family after all-- she wanted to focus on the cases, to solve the mysteries Booth brought her. Solving a case by reading the victim's bones was the only thing Temperance knew she was always good at. Of course, she made mistakes, often when she conjectured and later chided herself for jumping to a premature conclusion. But her skillful eyes and analytic mind was primed for these cases.

The doctor turned to her computer, intent on finishing the latest round of Jeffersonian paperwork so she'd be ready for the next case the FBI brought. She noted an email from the Jeffersonian Board of Directors announcing the season's fundraising black tie dinner. _Another fancy dinner to smooze with the museum's benefactors._ Temperance made a mental note to schedule an appointment with her editor to go over her newest book release and signing schedule that weekend.

She looked out her office window to see Dr. Addy's partner from the FBI, Veronica Echolls, walking by. With a quick wave, the blonde woman moved to the platform, determination in every step. Temperance smiled; there was something unique she liked about Veronica. The anthropologist found her strength comforting for such a young woman.

The team was vaguely aware of the challenges Veronica had faced in California, losing a close friend to murder, having a busload of friends die in some freak accident. But what impressed Temperance the most was how she lived so far removed from her own husband, yet every time she mentioned him, true love and devotion shined in her eyes. That kind of independence, even while married, was something that Temperance enjoyed in the early years of her relationship with Booth. But she was willing to wager that soon Veronica would find waking up every morning next to Logan was more important than her freedom. And Temperance hoped they wouldn't lose the young agent for good.

The good doctor got to work, focusing with every ounce of determination on the pile of reports to sign and requests to approve. The rest of the day passed quickly and quietly. Bodies were brought out of limbo, paperwork was presented and signed, and by 3pm, Temperance was tired. After missing her typical lunch date with Booth, she was in desperate need of some Mommy time.

When Booth called her cell phone at 4:30, Temperance was lying on the grass in the Jeffersonian's extensive garden, tossing Hadley in the air above her. Picking up the phone, she warned her husband, "I almost dropped your daughter on her head thanks to you."

"Again?" He teased, wishing her could see her face. He steered his black SUV expertly through traffic as he worked to loosen his tie.

"Now who's being funny?"

"Me."

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Sarcasm dripped like early morning dew off a flower petal.

"Are you up for dinner out with the gang? Everyone wants to meet for pizza in an hour." Temperance shrugged as she pulled Hadley close and tickled her belly.

"Sure, have you got the boys with you?"

"Yeah, just picked them up, I'll swing by for my favorite girls around," he paused, glancing at the SUV's clock, " quarter after five?"

"Sounds good, I'll see you then. Love you."

"Love you too, Bones." And Booth hung up, smiling at the sound of his daughter's giggles carrying through the phone and into his car. Parker and Sam perked up at the thought of pizza, more likely, at the thought of arcade games.

End Chapter

AN: Think of chapter 2 as the calm before the storm….The case is coming next set of chapters. Also, in chapter 2.2, I will attempt to include the following: falafels, whipped cream and strawberries, beetles, Dick Casablances and Madison Sinclair. Also thanks to Katie since I can't even spell grammar, much less do it.

**Katherine's note: **I would just like to publicly thank Kraze for saving my science grade. YAYY, KRAZE! Without her, I would probably be grounded from the computer… meaning that I couldn't beta the stories… meaning y'all probably wouldn't get them. Can I have another collective "YAYY, KRAZE!"? Yes, that's what I thought D


	5. Say Hello to My Little Friend

Story Title: Ecumenical Acuities into Murder

Rating: Let's say T, for now.

Author: Me! Krazegirl, at your service

Beta: KatieBeth, Grammar Girl Genius

Date posted: May 2, 2007

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned _Bones_ or _Veronica Mars_. Dammit.

**Chapter Title: 2.2: Say Hello to My Little Friend **

Veronica Mars never had the luxury of sleeping until noon, languishing in bed until the family cook brought her breakfast. Even if her ever-present dog Backup hadn't needed a walk, there were always cases at _Mars Investigations, _and Veronica was the one to solve them. She'd often reminded her father she cracked the largest cases Neptune had ever seen. Lily Kane's murder. The bus crash. Dean O'Dell's murder. Keith in turn reminded her that those cases didn't bring in reward money as often as his bail jumpers.

And now, Veronica Echolls was learning that she didn't have the luxury of sleeping in, either. Most would assume marrying Logan, the "hottest young rising star" according to _People_ Magazine, would afford her certain perks, namely a later wake-up. But Veronica had never been one to rest on someone else's name. She had to accomplish great things on her own. When Logan accepted that her stubborn, innate, over-achieving compulsion and she recognized his free spirited, live and let live mentality was what she loved about him most, their marriage got much smoother.

This morning, Veronica was awoken earlier than usual by the ringing of her private cell phone. Only a handful of people knew the number, even fewer would dare wake her at this ungodly hour.

"You better be outside my door, naked, covered in whipped cream and… strawberries." She prattled into the phone as she pulled the duvet over her head again.

"Awwww, strawberries? Is that any way to speak to your Peaches?"

"It is… 4:30 in the morning, Logan! Be amazed that I can speak at all."

"Okay, darling, apparently someone hasn't quite woken up yet."

"No shit."

"Let me talk, you just fall back asleep and pretend to listen."

"Mkay."

"I will be in town from London this weekend, wanted to take my favorite FBI agent out to dinner."

"I'll tell Booth to save Saturday night for you."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Jealous much? Besides, you were listening."

"Whatever, Logan. If I'm not on a case, we'll do dinner."

"And if you are on a case?"

"We'll do junk food from the vending machine while you watch me do my thang."

"Deal. Love and kisses?"

"Torture and death the next time you call before 10." But Veronica hung up with a smile on her face, eagerly awaiting Logan's arrival.

"V? It's six in the morning. Why are you calling me? At six in the morning!"

"Dear Wallace, I was woken up much earlier than you, so no complaining!" Veronica twirled in her desk chair, enjoying his protests. "Superfly, I just wanted to remind you to bring back Daphne tonight. You've had a week to pick up chicks who don't know better with _my_ dog."

"Okay, okay. I'll bring her by tonight. So, what did Logan want?" Veronica smiled, he really knew her--and Logan-well.

"Dinner on Saturday. I told him I'd check with my secretary."

"Veronica…" Wallace's warning went unheeded.

"Secretary? Do I have plans on Saturday?" She smiled slyly.

"For the last time, I am not your secretary. Nor am I your assistant."

"Whatever you say, Secretary. I'll be by the lab today; don't forget to feed Daphne." Veronica hung up quickly, effectively shutting out Wallace's objections.

Dressed and at the Hoover Building hours earlier than normal, and with her wake-up call to Wallace complete, Veronica turned to her computer. She replied to her dad's most recent email ramblings and posted an anonymous noise complaint against Madison Sinclair at the Sheriff's website, _just for kicks,_ Veronica thought with a smile. A pop-up window startled the blonde detective, she glanced at her clock, it was only 5:38 am in Texas but here was Mac, awake and already at the computer.

dickschick: hi, u there?

marsbars: holla back girl!

dickschick: whatz up?

marsbars: logan called, in town this sat

dickschick: nice, hows the movie biz?

marsbars: good, I guess

marsbars: how's dicky?  
dickschick: just peachy.

marsbars: and the kiddos?

dickschick: good too, still sleeping, thank zeus

marsbars: getting back to neptune anytime soon?

dickschick: nope, too much work, you?

marsbars: maybe when logan finishes filming

dickschick: how's work going

marsbars: good, waiting on a case, catching up on paperwork

dickschick: how's superfly?

marsbars: he's good, hating me at the moment

dickschick: why

marsbars: there may have been an early am wake-up call…

dickschick: oh, no

marsbars: and an incident with an electronic muscle stimulator….

dickschick: V!

marsbars: long stakeout, me bored, what can I do

dickschick: read a book

marsbars: blah

dickschick: I thought your boss was some bestselling author??

marsbars: nope, its his wife

dickschick: well?

marsbars: pretty good books, just not stakeout material

dickschick: sorry, got to go, kids are up

marsbars: give dick a lick for me

dickschick: I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that

marsbars: peace out

dickschick: later, girl Friday

Signing off, Veronica smiled, _girl Friday. I like it._

Veronica loved working at the Hoover building almost as much as she loved the Jeffersonian Institute. It hadn't surprised Veronica, or those who knew her best, that she'd made two types of enemies in her short time in Washington. There were those who'd asked her out and been turned down and then there were those who disapproved of her position as Jeffersonian liaison, a position usually given to more senior agents.

Veronica ignored them all. In fact, she had very few friends from the Bureau, namely Deputy Director Booth and the two other agents assigned to the Jeffersonian on rotating shifts: Special Agent Michaels and Agent Hall. All were capable agents in their thirties with families and a deeply cultivated respect for the work done across town in the Medico-Legal lab.

And so, the petite blonde amateur detective turned FBI Agent found herself spending the majority of her time working cases from the Jeffersonian. This morning she checking in with Deputy Director Booth before driving her FBI issued SUV to the lab.

Entering the Jeffersonian, she waved to Temperance as she passed the anthropologist's office. Scanning herself onto the familiar platform, she chuckled as she heard Jack protesting loudly.

"What was so bad about living with me? It's not like we shared a bathroom….or even a driveway? Not like you drove back then… but still!"

"It wasn't bad, Jack. I just don't want to do it again." Veronica smiled as she approached the men confidently.

"Zack, did Katie throw you out again?" she said, teasing gently. "I told you it was a bad idea to host your family reunion this summer. But do you listen to little 'ole me? No."

Zack attempted to correct her, but the words would not come; he stuttered as Veronica laughed lightly. The dark-haired artist emerged from her office, having decided the men had been tortured enough.

"I've changed my mind. Jack is almost too much for me to handle already. Sorry, Zackaroni." Angela kissed her husband quickly, flashing him an apologetic smile.

Zack glanced back at Veronica, noticing for the first time the files she held.

"Please tell me those are not reports for me. I just finished the ones from last month's cases."

"Sorry, partner," Veronica drawled, enjoying his pained expression. "They're all yours."

The blonde agent turned as she heard a familiar beep and Wallace's long stride as he crossed the platform.

"Good morning, Sec—"

"Don't even go there V," he warned with a sharp look.

"Wallace, I'll race you… for the paperwork… loser does the dirty work?" Wallace seemed ready to accept Zack's offer until Jack jumped in.

"May I remind you that Dr. Goodman has threatened Zack with a month working limbo cases, only limbo cases, if he catches you. I'm all for sticking it to 'the man,' but if I have to hear Zack whine about it for the next month, I'll kill you both."

Wallace looked about the platform thoughtfully. "Goodman never mentioned substitutes. Veronica can race for me and Katie for Dr. Addy."

"How come I can't use Veronica?" Zack protested.

"She's my partner." Wallace answered his boss quickly.

"Dr. Addy, I've known her longer. Plus this girl can really run. I've seen it. Never get between her and a falafel."

"Wallace, we're not actually doing the running," Veronica protested, feigning hurt at his reference to her colossal appetite.

"Yeah V, but you know a good beetle when you see one."

Four matches later, Veronica and Katie squared off for the last time. The score was 2-2.

"Let's make things interesting, Echolls. Loser buys pizza for the group?"

"Deal. And when I win, you're performing your magic on the Angelator for me."

"It's a deal."

Three false starts and one very long race later, Jack declared Veronica the winner as 'Rover' crossed the finish line. She handed off the files to Zack ceremoniously, reminding him to take a break to join them for dinner. With no cases looming and her paperwork suddenly finished, Veronica turned to Katie to redeem her side bet.

That afternoon, Veronica relaxed in Dr. Addy's office reviewing the official case files for an upcoming trial. She heard Tempe's strong voice call out and Veronica found the woman struggling to balance a sleeping Hadley, half a dozen case files and several bags. Veronica rushed forward, catching Hadley as she slipped from her mother's arms.

"Thanks, Veronica. I thought I could hold it all."

"No problem, Dr. Brennan. Are you meeting Booth?"

"Yes. He's outside now. Do you mind?"

"Not at all, I should be heading out myself." The two women chatted as they walked out comparing their husband's respective alpha male tendencies.

As they approached the waiting SUV, Booth could overhear the end of their conversation.

"-the only reason Logan lets me live without a full-time security guard."

"I've told Seeley he'd be more comfortable with my work if _I_ got a gun, but no luck."

"I'll teach you how to shoot Polly if you'd like."

"Polly?" Both Booths asked simultaneously as Veronica placed Hadley in her car seat.

_Flashback _

_Veronica and Logan lay in bed, enjoying the warmth in the room, a welcome change from the cool D.C. night. _

_"You can't name the puppy _ _Madison__, Roni. You just can't." _

_"Why not _ _Logan__? The dog's a bitch. _ _Madison__'s a bitch. It fits." _

_"Because the last thing I want to think of ever again is Madison Sinclair. We should have gotten a male dog." _

_"You wouldn't let me, remember?" _

_"That's because you insisted on being able to neuter him then name him Dick." Veronica giggled. _

_"You have to admit, it fits pretty well. Just like the way Dick fell for Mac and follows her around the country." _

_"You are not naming a dog after my best friend." _

_"Fine, but I'll pick a name, a good one too!" He snickered loudly. _

_"Yeah, right. Polly and I disagree." _

_"What? Polly is a perfect name for a pistol, especially one that fits so nicely in my pocket." _

_"I don't even get why you needed to name your gun." _

_" 'Cause when I say, 'say hello to my little friend,' the friend better have a name, otherwise introductions would be unnecessarily complicated." _ _Logan__ sighed and buried his head in her shoulder. Veronica smiled and ran a hand down his naked back, relishing her victory. _

_END Flashback _

"Right. Polly." Veronica stated, as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"I'll be right behind you. As soon as Wallace gets his butt down here." Veronica turned from the car as she pulled out her phone to summon Wallace.

END Chapter

AN: I hope you liked this chapter 'cause it was really difficult to write. I love writing Logan and Veronica talking so I should have fun when he comes to town….

And I totally had a friend who would call me 'Secretary' and ask me when his next appointment was, very annoying. I could see Veronica doing that.

BN: I'm sorryyyyy! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm superr sorry!! Did I mention how unbelievable sorry I am? I mean, seriously. I'm reallyyy sorry. Yes, it is my fault this chapter is so late. Bad beta. BAD. But here ya go. All pretty and grammatically correct. As far as I can tell. Just to let y'all know, this is what I consider studying for my final language exams. Which I just found out are in 12 school days. Not only do I have to take a language end of grade, but I also have to take a science EOG, an algebra end of course, and a 8th grade math EOG. Which is pretty stupid, seeing as I skipped 8th grade math and took algebra, so I haven't had 8th grade math in about a year and a half. All this while juggling my classes. By Monday, I have to have my algebra homework done (TRIGONOMETY. Ew.), my Shakespeare crap done, and some earthquake/volcano stuff done. Oh, and I have Spanish homework. But of course, this story is my top priority. I'm officially obsessed. D

AN: It's not really her fault. I went out of town on Friday for a company thingy and then 2 days at Disneyland. Blame me if you must. Send me a scathing review, or just a nice review.


	6. Just Like Children

Story Title: Ecumenical Acuities into Murder

Rating: T

Author: Krazegirl

Beta: KatieBeth, Grammar Girl Genius

Date posted: May 3, 2007

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned _Bones_ or _Veronica Mars_. Dammit. I don't own Disneyland either. I do own a Disneyland shot glass!

**Chapter 2.3: Just Like Children **

Dr. Zachariah Urias Addy entered the Jeffersonian with a swipe of his ID card and a certain swagger. It was a different entrance than the staff had become accustomed to in his early years with the museum. Now he strode into the Medio-Legal lab with confidence and in step with Katie. They soon parted ways, however, and Zack was determined to review his latest finds on the Civil War bones before reviewing his latest article for the American Journal of Forensic Medicine and Pathology.

"I've extracted the shell casing from the sternum, where you can see the path of the projectile entered the chest at an extreme level of force causing fractures on the adjacent ribs. Jack, do you think you can determine the make and model from the casing, it's pretty damaged but-"

"Morning, Katie, hotstuff, Jack." They all looked up to see Angela saunter onto the platform, her long skirt flowing gently. Katie grinned and Jack frowned. Zack was speechless but could feel his face growing warm.

"Watch it, Angela," Katie replied from the examination table, "if you keep that up I might just give you Zack."

"Hey!" Zack protested, trying to play cool. With his hand placed over his thumping heard he retorted, "as if I'd ever move in with Jack again!"

Jack Hodgins turned from where he'd been examining the bullet to slug Zack gently on the shoulder.

"Thanks a lot, Zack."

"What? It's not like you needed my rent money."

"Which is why I didn't collect it half the time."

"And when you drove me to work you usually complained that I was late or breathed too loudly or popped my knuckles."

"Because you did!"

"See, you wouldn't want me to stay with you again."

"But you don't just say that…" Katie listened to the men bicker lightly as she collected the victims skull and carried it away to perform the reconstruction on the Angelator.

A few minutes later their bickering was interrupted by a petite blonde agent bounding up the platform.

"Zack, did Katie throw you out again? I told you it was a bad idea to host your family renunion this summer. But do you listen to little 'ole me? No." Zack stared at his partner, incredulous at her attempt to make this all his fault. He flushed as she laughed when he didn't respond.

They were interrupted again as Angela came forward, effectively ending the argument and giving Jack the public affection he craved. Zack tried to refocus on the skeleton at his table but noted Veronica held old case files.

"Please tell me those are not reports for me. I just finished the ones from last month's cases." He recalled the boxes he'd sent by courier to the Hoover Building just the day before.

When Veronica confirmed his suspicions he quickly set a plan into motion to hand off the paperwork to Wallace. Soon Veronica and Katie were facing off, the skeleton on the table temporarily forgotten. Beetles were raced, bets were won and lost. Defeated, Zack picked up the files and shuffled off to his office, reluctant to begin the work.

He watched warily as Katie led an overjoyed Veronica to her office and shut the door. He knew that Veronica had won a side bet, _something about the Angelator,_ but couldn't imagine what that was.

Zack's mind wandered, a rare occurance for the dedicated scientist. Scenes flashed before his memory. The day that Cam hired him and Jack made him wear that ridiculous hat. Dozens of dinners with the team at Wong Foo's. All the times Booth had clapped him on the back with an open palm. The thrill of working in the field the first time on his own.

And Katie. There were so many memories of Katie. Lounging in a bikini poolside at the Hodgin's estate. Taking her home to meet his family in Michigan. Having a picnic on the mall.

Intrigued once again by his girlfriend's behavior, Zack moved from his office, ignoring the piles of files he needed to finish. Pausing outside Katie's door he heard them inside.

"No, make the skirt shorter….yeah that's perfect!" He heard Veronica instruct.

"How about the hair? Up or down?"

"Down, can you do curls?" Veronica sounded almost giddy, a rare occurance according to Zack's frequent observations.

"Girlfriend, you are going to look fabulous. Logan won't know what hit him."

With reference to Veronica's rarely mentioned and often missing husband, Zack pushed the door open slightly, enough to see the Angelator. The women had their back to him and over their heads Zack could make out a hologram of Veronica spinning on the Angelator. _Leave it to those two to use a million dollar machine to pick out an outfit,_ he thought, returning to this office.

Trying to put aside the idea of Katie as a hologram, dressed as he liked, Zack returned to his office and shut the door determined to finish the paperwork. Time flew by, as if often did, and nearing five o'clock Katie came to drag him off for dinner. They arrived at the pizzeria early and claimed several tables for their large group.

"So, how was work?" she asked sweetly, after placing their order.

"Fine, except some coworker lost a beetle race and I spent the whole day writing reports instead of finishing my analysis on the skeleton I'd been assigned."

"Poor baby, Sarah did a good job on the bones. Did you get a chance to check over her findings?"

"No, I'll probably need another two hours, at least, before I'm done with the paperwork and the skeleton. Sorry."

"No problem," Katie shrugged, genuinely unoffended by his long hours in the lab. She'd grown accustomed to late nights in their home alone but was always rewarded with his presence in the morning when she woke.

Angela, Jack and Aimee were the first wave to arrive from the lab and were soon joined by the Booth family. Jack, then Zack, joined Sam and Parker at the pinball machines and their excited shouts soon drew the glances of other diners.

"Children, they're just like children," complained Angela softly to her best friend. Temperance smiled, "I know what you mean. Look, Seeley's heading over there now."

The draw of the game was a magnet, pulling in Wallace the moment he and Veronica walked in. With a roll of her eyes the blonde agent joined the women. Munching on a bread stick, Veronica wondered aloud,

"Why do we bother? They'll never grow up." Katie smiled as she waved Sarah over and Angela answered.

"Because they're so damn adorable." The women exchanged knowing glances as Sarah joined the group. Their conversation turned, naturally, to the men they each adored, namely Sarah's finacee in Texas. The other women were excited to hear of Logan's upcoming visit and Veronica promised to bring him by the lab Monday morning.

As Dr. Addy rejoined his girlfriend at the table he reflected on how lucky he truly was. From the moment Deputy Director Booth joined the Jeffersonian team, Zack had a deep respect for the man. Zack's confidence in the older man's abilities had only grown when the agent saved him from Howard Epp's boobytrap.

Dr. Brennan had always been a hard teacher, unwielding and rigid. It was what Zack respected most about her, she never let him coast. As much as they teased each other, Zack had become to respect Jack and Angela too. They were such capable parents, great friends and talented teammates. Even Sarah, the new forensic anthropologist graduate student has proven herself a valuable friend and resource.

When the pizza arrived stories were shared, jokes were told and cases discussed, much to Angela's chagrin.

"Could we please not talk about work tonight? Just for one night." She pleaded, to her husband, primarily.

"Why not? We're all co-workers here. We work, we co-work…that phrase has always sounded strange to me. As if we share tasks. Yet, I'm the only entomologist…" Angela rolled her eyes.

"Jack! Let's talk about something fun. Logan's coming to town this weekend." All eyes turned expectantly to Veronica, who shrugged in response.

"Yeah, if filming wraps up on time. Which would be a first." Wallace detected the subtle annoyance in her tone.

"His new movie is out soon, isn't it?" Veronica nodded at Katie.

"Are you going to invite us to this premier, V? Since the last three you've conveniently forgotten to mention?" Wallace's goal to distract Veronica was a success.

"Maybe, if you're nice to me." She glanced around the table thoughtfully, "but it'll probably be in LA, you probably won't want to head to California just for that."

"You're right." Veronica turned to Booth, "thank you." But he continued.

"But Bones and I have been meaning to take these kids to Disneyland."

"Booth! If they overhear you we'll never hear the end of it." Temperance shushed her husband, glancing worriedly at the boys who were engrossed with Zack's latest robot project.

Zack grinned, _now that's something I want to see. The Booths in LA, the last trip they'd taken there Booth hit on a call-girl. _The images collided in his head like unstable elements, _her on a rollercoaster, him at a movie premier._ Beside him, Katie cocked her head, watching his eyes light with excitement.

"I think Zack wants to go too." That grabbed his attention.

"No, really. I'm not a theme park person."

"Afraid of oversized cartoon characters, Zack? You know," Jack lowered his voice and leaned in, his eyes dancing of conspiracy, "they're not real…"

"While the statistical probability of permanent injury on such a ride is miniscule, the risk of injury from folding lawn chairs are actually higher, the programmable logic controller is essentially a computer. I'd rather not put my fate in the metaphorical hands of a computer controlling rusty breaks on a wooden ride built in the fifties!"

"Zack!" Booth scolded the scientist.

"Sorry, but it's true!"

Late that night Zack moved around his townhouse aimlessly. He settled on the couch, briefly, but there was nothing on tv that interested him. Zack paused in the hallway, lowering the thermostat. Reflecting a moment, he raised it back to the original temperature. Moving to the kitchen he wondered to himself if he was hungry.

"Looking for something?" Katie stood in the doorway watching her boyfriend stand with the refridgerator door open, his blank expression telling her something was bothering him. Now his face turned sheepish as he shut the door and leaned against the counter.

"I don't know," he admitted quietly.

"Maybe you should get some rest. Did you get everything done at the lab tonight?"

"Yes and no. Without a new case there's no reason not to pull another body from limbo, but…."

"But you want a new case." She finished.

"Limbo is just….limbo. They're always be identifications from limbo. Cases are….more alive somehow."

"I know what you mean. To me, cases feel like we're stopping someone who's killing _now._ Who could kill again. Who wouldn't want to be a part of that?"

Zack smiled and leaned toward Katie for a kiss. "Thanks, I knew you'd understand."

"Sure. Now can we go to bed? I'm exhausted."

"Yeah." And so they went, hand in hand, to rest until another day and a new case arrived.

END Chapter

AN: Okay, now I know I'm crazy 'cause I'm writing this just before my own trip to Disneyland. Now I may not go on the rides…..Anywho, it's true the risk of being injured in a lawn chair is greater than a roller coaster. Be careful out there this summer. I'm finding it's hard to write the third chapters because so much has already been discussed. In the future, look for important case clues and hints in the third chapter. Just to keep you interested. Next set of chapters: the case.

Okay, here's the ultimatum. Either review or I'm quitting. Seriously. This is depressing. If I suck, I suck. Just tell me. I won't be mad.


	7. Extremely Broken

Story Title: Ecumenical Acuities into Murder

Rating: T

Author: Krazegirl, under the watchful eye of Gordon Gordon Wyatt.

Beta: KatieBeth, Grammer Girl Genius

Date posted: May 8, 2007

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned _Bones_ or _Veronica Mars_. Dammit.

**Chapter 3.1: Extremely Broken**

Special Agent Veronica Echolls arrived at the Hoover building with high hopes. She wasn't disappointed when, during the morning briefings, a case was recommended to the Jeffersonian. Reviewing the case file with Agent Hall, they quickly agreed on a division of labor. Agent Hall set off to interview the man and woman who'd made the discovery and sent the orders to have all physical evidence, including the remains, sent to the Jeffersonian. Which left Veronica to review the case file until Dr. Addy came back with the details on the life and death of the victim, then run database searches for missing persons and similar crimes.

During the short drive to the Jeffersonian, Veronica called in a favor.

"V?"

"Superfly! Listen I need a favor."

"Like you needed to add that. Of course you need a favor."

"Wallace, there may be cookies in it for you….." she smiled, detecting his resolve weakening.

"What kind?"

"Peanut butter."

"And snicker doodle."

"You can't be serious."

"You're the one with the favor."

"Which you haven't even heard yet."

"It's gotta be big, V. Otherwise you would have negotiated after telling me."

"Okay. Peanut butter and snicker doodle. Deal?"

"Deal."

"I'm going to need a rush on the case I just sent over."

"Isn't it always a rush?"

"Yeah, but I'd like to wrap this one up rather quickly."

"Because of Logan?"

"And because I've got plans on Friday night. Nothing ruins those plans like waiting in the lab for you nerds to do your thing."

"You are a much bigger nerd than I am, Mars."

"It's Echolls, thank you very much. And I am not."

"Whatever, _Echolls._ Who owns highlighters in every color imaginable? Who gets a high out of buying new pens? Who color coordinates their closet?"

"So, I'm neurotic, not nerdy. Do we have a deal or not? Pretty please?"

"You're doing the head tilt thing, aren't you?" Veronica frowned and straightened up as she pulled into her reserved spot at the Jeffersonian.

"Am not."

"But you were." Her silence confirmed his suspicions. "Okay, it's a deal. We'll get you what you need, but it's up to you to catch the bastards before Friday. And I want my cookies."

"Fine. I'm in the parking lot, I'll be right up."

"Okay, but this conversation has taken precious time away from the remains."

"It's already there?"

"Just arrived."

----

Temperance managed to stop the speed walking Veronica before the agent made her way to the remains which had begun their latest case. In the doctor's office, she inquired about the circumstances of the discovery.

"Body was found in a rocky ravine just outside Grafton, West Virginia in the Tygart Lake State Park. Locals don't have the knowledge or equipment that we do so it got bumped to the FBI who bumped it to you." Temperance recognized the familiar scenerio.

"What condition was the body found in?"

"Unclothed, except for trace amounts of muslin. FBI is having it sent here now, along with soil samples from around the body. Several shell casings were also found within the search area."

"What kind of gun?"

"Ballistics hasn't gotten back yet. As soon as they do, the casings will be sent over. From the initial report the body looked extremely….. broken."

"Broken?" Temperance was unsure of the classification Veronica was searching for.

"Well, the usual decomposition was evident but the coroner noted 'extreme damage to appendages and skull.' I'm not sure what they mean."

"What did the photos from the scene show?"

"Haven't arrived yet." Veronica noted Temperance's annoyance and shook her head sympathetically. "I hate working cases from West Virginia."

"Me too," agreed the doctor softly, recalling the man in concrete whose death led to Booth's capture and torture. "Me too."

With a final smile, Veronica made her way to the platform calling out to her partner, "I see the bones arrived…"

END Chapter

AN: Dear Readers (great, now I feel like Dear Abby), I find it's really difficult to cover all the pertinent facts of the case, complete with dialogue without making the story too redundant. Thus, each chapter is shorter but when all three are read together should make more sense and give you more clues. By now you should be able to tell when I don't get reviews, I don't post. Simple as that. Life is hectic and writing is a 'sweet escape' as Gwen would say. Without feedback, I don't feel like writing (probably why I never _finished_ a story before fanfiction). Just letting ya know.

Personally, I find it really interesting to see how each scientist or agent presents and interprets the facts of the case because we see the team dynamics better. It is a bit hard since I'm making people up though…

BN: I have highlighters in 12 different colors. I love buying new pens and pencils. In fact, I used to save my money, and then go to my school store and blow it all on pens and erasers. Oh, and my closet and dresser is color coordinated. D Also, I decide what flavor lip gloss I wear each day by what color my outfit is and what color the tube the lip gloss comes in. Yes. I'm a dork. Oh, and may I just say, I've never seen Veronica Mars, but from what I've read here and from what Kraze has told me, I am DEFINITELY gonna start watching this summer after House goes off.


	8. Cruel Irony

Story Title: Ecumenical Acuities into Murder

Rating: Let's say T, for now.

Author: Krazegirl, under the watchful eye of Gordon Gordon Wyatt.

Beta: KatieBeth, Grammer Girl Genius

Date posted: May 9, 2007

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned _Bones_ or _Veronica Mars_. Dammit.

**Chapter 3.2: Cruel Irony**

Zack Addy woke up refreshed. Gone were the worries about limbo and Disneyland. They had been replaced in the middle of the night with his calm, cool demeanor that had become a stabilizing force for the team. Driving to the Jeffersonian, Katie insisted on stopping for bagels and coffee. Stepping into the small shop, Zack contemplated his choices. He'd just about settled on the blueberry bagel when his concentration was interrupted.

"Zackaroni! Katie! Over here!" Angela waved wildly from a small table. There she sat, munching on a muffin while Jack held a fussy Aimee.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Katie asked as she reached down for the squirming toddler.

"Just picking up some breakfast for everyone." Jack answered handing over his daughter, a guilty look on his face, "you know, since you'll bought dinner last night. Angela seems to think that was my fault." Katie simply laughed as she bounced Aimee gently.

"Sounds good, Zack? Do you want to get our coffee? We can eat at the lab with everyone else."

"Sure." Soon Aimee was fascinated by Katie's beaded necklace and any attempt to hand her off was met with defiant screams.

"More like her father every day!" complained Angela as she viewed the girl warily.

"And you love it," Jack reminded her with a kiss to her cheek, "Katie, would you mind riding to the lab with us? To keep the peace?"

"Sure, we'll meet you there Zack." The young doctor nodded and collected their drinks before moving to his own car.

It was afternoon when Special Agent Echolls scanned herself onto the platform to find her partner leaning over an examination table, peering intently at the skelton before him.

"I see the bones arrived."

"Yes," Zack answered softly, drawing a confused look from Veronica.

"Okay, new case, just what the doctors ordered. What can you tell me?"

"Male. 35 to 40 years old. Caucasion descent. Worked as a laborer. Maybe mining. Dr. Hodgins can tell you more when the particulate analysis comes back."

"Cause of death?" Veronica looked up from her notebook to catch Zack's confused expression.

"He was Catholic."

"I don't think that's what killed him, Zack."

"I know. He was buried with this." Zack held out a crucifix on a crude chain, Veronica considered it carefully before Zack lay the evidence tray back on the table. "Cruelly ironic."

"Why?"

"Because this man was crucified. _Tortured_ and crucified."

End Chapter

AN: Okay, I know it's short. Really short. But I promise, more details will be revealed and I will post the next chapter… tomorrow? Well, contingent on reviews.


	9. Back to the Bones

Story Title: Ecumenical Acuities into Murder

Rating: T

Author: Krazegirl, under the watchful eye of Gordon Gordon Wyatt.

Beta: KatieBeth, Grammar Girl Genius

Date posted: May 10, 2007

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned _Bones_ or _Veronica Mars_. Dammit.

**Chapter 3.3: Back to the Bones**

As he wrapped up the morning briefing, Deputy Director Seeley Booth could see his Jeffersonian team--Agents Echolls and Hall--discussing the case file they'd been assigned. He smiled, knowing he'd be hearing from Temperance within hours.

That afternoon, Booth returned from a meeting with Regional Director Cullen with a headache. Sipping at his coffee, Booth fielded questions from several of his special agents as he returned to his office and his ever growing list of things to accomplish. Collecting phone messages from his assistant, Booth reviewed them with a sigh. He was frequently annoyed with the amount of reports to be reviewed, requests to be approved, budgets to be evaluated, and ass kissing that was required of his position. Still, it was worth the headache if it ensured he was home safe every night with his wife and children.

_Flashback_

_After removing three sleeping children from his bed and returning them to their own rooms, Seeley found his wife awake and staring at her cast with disgust._

"Hey, babe, what's wrong? Do you need to get up?" He knelt beside their bed, resting a hand on her thigh.

"_I really hate this_,_ Booth. I feel so useless. I can't possibly stand at my tables at work without crutches and a wheelchair would seat me too low to actually see the bones." A single tear tracked her cheek. He wiped it away gently, offering her a small smile._

"_You'll be back to the bones in no time, Bones. Just give it time to heal or you'll be stuck with the cast much longer."_

"_I know." He doubted her acceptance had truly settled in her head__ but decided not to press it. "What did Cullen really want?" she asked, referring to the director's earlier call._

"_The same. Claims I'm the only one he's recommending for the position. Won't take no for an answer. Threatens to reassign me to Alaska if I don't accept." Temperance laughed lightly but stopped, taking in her husband's serious eyes. _

"_I told you forever. I'm keeping that promise, Temperance." He stood and crossed the room to the closet, leaving her to consider alternative outcomes. None came to mind._

"_Seeley? I want you to take the job." He emerged wearing a pair of sweats and bright red socks decorated with tiny white skulls. Placing his hands on his hips, Seeley glared as best he could at his injured, and obviously deluded, wife. _

"_Never. I won't leave you in the field in the hands of any other agent." She folded her own arms, sensing a standoff was about to engage._

"_I won't be in the field for awhile, you said so yourself. Why not take the job?"_

"_Because your leg will heal, Tempe. The car accident will only affect your job for a few months. This position is permanent. Deputy Director of the Washington D.C. FBI? That's not something I could hand back after a few months and go back to the Jeffersonian. To you." He added softly._

"_So? Don't hand it back." He groaned in frustration._

"_Didn't you just hear me? I won't let you go with any other agent. I don't trust anyone else to protect you. And don't say you don't need protection. You're not getting a gun, so don't even ask."_

"_Then I won't go back either." She stated as calmly as she could, her heart racing. His eyes widened and face froze, as if he'd been hit._

_END Flashback_

Temperance stood at the examination table, silently reviewing the bones before her. It was rare that Zack called on her for a consult, he usually worked the cases with Sarah and Wallace before presenting findings for the agents.

Fingering the victim's left ulna with a gloved hand, Temperance frowned, aware that all eyes were on her.

"Dr. Hodgins? Have you isolated the particulates from the trauma sites yet?"

"Yeah, I should have the analysis back soon." The blue-eyed scientist received no answer from the anthropologist and turned to his office to finish his work. Looking back over his shoulder, he could see them staring, amazed at the bones on the table.

"Why do you think the victim was crucified?" Veronica asked from her vantage point atop a lab stool. Temperance was the first to answer.

"The damage to the left radius and ulna mirror the damage on the right. On the right, the bones have cracked, been chipped away by a foreign object being driven through the flesh."

A ringing phone broke Booth's concentration and he pushed aside files to reach the receiver.

"Booth."

"We need the other bodies."

"Temperance?"

"Yes. Did you put through the request?"

"Bones, I have no idea what you're talking about; I just got back to the office," he glanced at his wrist watch, "five minutes ago."

"Oh. Veronica was supposed to leave you a message, guess you haven't heard it?"

"Nope, fill me in."

"Veronica found a similar MO as the victim delivered today. It doesn't match perfectly but she thinks the killer or killers have progressed, _finessed_ as she put it, the method of killing."

"How many other victims?"

"Six. Names and profiles should be in your system now. Three from Virginia, one from West Virginia, and two from Ohio."

"I'm looking at them now. What's this note from Zack… the victim was crucified?!"

"We're not sure on the cause of death yet. Zack found substantial damage to the victim's radius and ulna indicating protruding force. Similar damage to the feet."

"Okay, I'll order the exhumations right now; we need to solve this before the press catches on."

"Thanks, Booth. See you at home?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

END Chapter

AN: To answer the question of my reviewers: I didn't hear about Veronica Mars season 4 with Veronica as a FBI agent in the future until after I started writing this story. Ha! I'm a mind reader. Actually, I would prefer that Rob Thomas and friends kept Veronica in college, although Kristen Bell is really old to be playing a teenager…..

Did anyone else absolutely squeal with excitement at the prospect of Jack and Angela's wedding during last night's episode? I love those two...now if only Bones and Booth would get it on. And I hope you know how much I love you. I'm on the verge of becoming homeless and posting before I go visit family in the hospital. If that's not love...


End file.
